Working A Sweat
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Starfire teaches Beast Boy about Tamaranian wrestling and it goes as well as expected. A gift for The Samurai Prince.


**Author's Note: A one-shot for my friend that I was happy to write, took a bit to think about as I don't know much about wrestling but I did the best I could and had fun with the idea. I hope you like it, The Samurai Prince. Naturally it's not edited but hope you can forgive any mistakes. Also this is my fiftieth story on this site so I'm super happy it's a Beastfire story. Enjoy everyone and please read and review, thanks.**

* * *

Beast Boy found it a bit awkward how no one but him and Starfire were in the large training facility, Robin had left twenty minutes ago, Terra and Raven were done two hours ago and Cyborg finished an hour after the girls.

So as he did a reverse pull up on the exercise machine he was using, trying to keep his eyes trained on anywhere but the alien in front of him, he could not help but look at her in her purple tank top and matching short shorts hugged her curves tight on her body, the white sneakers with pink butterflies stitched on them that she wore made her look even more adorable even though she was sweating profusely.

He wondered if she wore a bra or even panties underneath but gulped loudly at the naughty thought and got back to work with his own training, before he made the mistake of glancing at her again right as she lifted the five hundred pound weights and brought them down before pushing them up again, her breast catching his attention as he blushed and looked away nervously.

He needed to calm down, this was getting a bit to intense with how hot she was making him, both in his head and lower as he swallowed the saliva in his throat loudly and with one more pull up he lowered himself down to the ground slowly before he released his hands from the bar, trying to think of any excuse he could muster so that he didn't have to be in the same room as her with the way she was making him feel.

Robin never made a move, they were supposed to go to Tokyo to deal with a threat but it was taken care of by the army and they were not needed so they stayed in Jump City, it was clear that with as much focus as Robin had put into his research and studies that he slowly didn't give Starfire as much interest as he had in the past and because of that, she moved on.

Perhaps it was for the best, if Beast Boy was being honest with himself, he had a feeling they would not work out as much as they thought in the long run and with how different their personalities were they would most likely get bored of each other sooner or later, naturally though he kept those thoughts to himself as he didn't want to come across as an asshole.

So he watched as she slowly placed the weights back onto the bar that held them in place and leaned up with a large sigh, she lifted up weights that would kill Beast Boy in his human form as if she was picking up a sack of flour, it amazed him how strong she was and he knew it would be useless not to mention embarrassing for him to even try to flex his own muscles to impress her.

He walked over to the bench to rest and get some water before she caught his attention.

"Garfield," She spoke as he turned towards her with a smile while she went towards him. "I was wondering if I could perhaps interest you in trying some wrestling moves from my home planet?" She asked softly, giving a nervous smile which made him chuckle before looking at her in confusion.

"Wrestling?" He asked, if he was honest with himself he knew nothing about the sport, it never interested him, he knew Terra was a fan but he himself never cared much for it, preferring to just watch anime or cartoons, read manga or play video games but he respected what Terra enjoyed as a hobby.

With that being said though the idea of being so up close and personal with the Tamaranian woman and performing moves on the other to bask in victory was something that made his heart skip a beat in joy, not to mention nearly made his other head rise up at the thought.

"Uh sure, Star. I'm down for that. Can we take a break though before we start and you can tell me all about it?" He asked as she nodded and followed him to where their water was stored as they sat and took a greedy amount before placing it down and panting heavily.

He looked at her as she took another drink, the sweat dripping down her forehead, she didn't smell to great with how hard they had been working out but that was to be expected.

Even still, she looked amazing, naturally beautiful and had an air of positivity that he loved about the woman, a sense of justice that came from a life of war which while it hurt his heart with all she no doubt been through, she was stronger for the life she led in the past and he respected her for it.

He cleared his throat and looked to her to gain her attention as she turned her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, right. Ok, so wrestling on Tamaran is similar to Earth in quite a few different ways but much...harsher, I suppose it could be said. We go at each other until our opponent is unconscious and there are basically no real rules. For men, hitting below the belt as you humans say is not allowed and we use all our strength to bend our opposition to our will until one is claimed the victor, naturally because you do not possess the strength of my people, I won't be going as rough as I normally do for fear that I would kill you, which I want to avoid. Are you interested?" She questioned as he could swear he felt his nose bleed at the thought before nodding his head like an idiot.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'm ready when you are, what made you decided you want to do this now and with me of all people though?" He asked confused as she merely giggled.

"I've actually been wanting to try this on Earth for some time but feared I would hurt someone if I did it when we first founded the Titans, now though I can control my strength and felt as though you would be a suitable partner before I taught the other Titans." She answered with a smile as he felt his heart sink, and here he thought he was special to her, to learn that he was just a test dummy for her both hurt and made him excited at the idea, oddly enough.

"Oh." He responded, he must have sounded more hurt then he thought because she frowned at his words before giving a soft smile.

"I apologize for not explaining my reasons earlier, Beast Boy. I felt that if I did that you would decline my offer." She spoke quickly as he shook his head with a sad smile.

"N-no, it's cool. I'm game, uh ready when you are, Kori." He answered as she nearly beamed in joy before floating over to a large blue mat used for sparring and picked up a one thousand pound weight that she and Cyborg used on occasion with one hand like it was nothing more than a plastic bag of a jug of milk as she floated over to place it far away from the mat and onto the ground as his jaw dropped, he would never get used to her natural strength it seemed.

He walked over to her after placing his water bottle down and chuckled at her as she floated down to the ground and nodded before she spread her legs slightly, holding out her hands with her fingers bent and a serious expression on her face as Beast Boy copied her.

They were both silent for a second before Beast Boy moved, reaching to grab her right wrist with his left hand while moving his right foot over behind her left to trip her and pushed hard to get her off balance as she merely gave him a dead panned stare before she leaned down and bashed her forehead against his own making him cry out in pain as she effortlessly lifted his entire body with one hand and slammed him back first into the mat.

He groaned out loud, he felt like he just ran into a brick wall and he swore his nose really was bleeding, ignoring her as she asked if if he was alright to kick at her left leg which caught her off guard as she dropped to the floor, gritting her teeth before he leaned up and threw himself at her chest as she grabbed him in mid air and pile drived him behind her back first as he coughed and could swear he heard a snap.

The match just started and he was getting his ass kicked, but he was never one to give up so easily and he proved that by rolling over and wiping his nose with a hand, shocked to find that he was really bleeding before growling and standing up, wobbling a bit until he caught himself and rushed her again, tackling her in an attempt to get her to the ground before she dug her feet into the mat and literally threw him over half the distance of the mat as he slammed stomach first into the floor and he could see stars.

"Gar, we can stop if you want. I do not wish to hurt you. I underestimated my strength for this and can see now that it is causing you nothing but pain." She called out in regret as she walked over to him making him growl in anger that even though she was right, his pride felt on the line and he wanted to prove himself to the woman he admired.

With a snort he said nothing and slowly stood before running towards her and attempting to drop kick her which she blocked quickly with one arm before using the other to toss him over her head as he slammed into the mat on his back once again, slowly losing the will to keep trying as he blinked hard to keep tears from his eyes and sighed heavily, he had a feeling he was going to really feel all of this in the morning before she turned around and bended down to look at him with concern.

She was about to open her mouth to speak, no doubt in an effort to get him to stop before he saw an opening and grabbed her neck, using all the strength he had left to flip her over onto her back and cheered out loud at the small victory before she rolled over from where she was thrown and smirked.

"If that's the way you wish to play, then fine." She spoke with a dark smile as he winked at her before leaning up to try to pin her to the ground before she reached over and pinned his entire body with her right hand.

"You did say there were no real rules." He wheezed as she only shook her head with a chuckle.

"Yes, that I did." She answered as they both tried to catch their breath, the sweat from Starfire dripping down onto Beast Boy who could do nothing more then laugh at their position before she slowly leaned forward and captured his lips with her own.

Her lips were incredibly soft and warm, it made him hungry for more as he deepened the kiss and she straddled his waist, his boner at full mass as he swore he felt her grind slowly into it with her hips before they pulled away, breathing heavier than they expected from the action.

"W-was that part of the match?" He asked with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"No, to be honest Garfield I've been wanting to do such to you for quite some time after Richard didn't want to hook up as you say. You make me laugh, we share similar personalities and I believe given enough time we would make a good couple if we were to be in a romantic relationship." She answered as he frowned at one line in her words.

"So I'm just a rebound for Robin?" He asked, disappointment clear in his voice as her eyes flashed completely green before returning back to their original color.

"No, no Garfield. You're not. I was wrong to be so obsessed with Robin as I was in the past and it was not until you cheered me up when I was feeling depressed that I realized my feelings for you, I just did not know how to act on them in a way that felt...well, natural." She admitted as he slowly breathed through his nose before he nodded.

"So you picked Tamaranian wrestling instead of a date like a normal woman?" He joked as she giggled with a shake of her head.

"It is actually a sport that allowed many of my species to find love, believe it or not. It's how my parents met. I just felt as if I conveyed my feelings in my own way that you would hopefully returned them. And if you did we could go on a proper date afterwards, after we have a more serious talk about developing a relationship between us, if you wish." She answered as he gave a genuine smile and reached his right hand to grab her left as she intertwined their fingers and smiled brightly.

"Honestly, Koriand'r, I'd like that. Seems like we got a bit to talk about after all." He laughed as she nodded and leaned down to kiss his lips again which he accepted without hesitation.

Once they parted for air he looked at her and wondered just what she saw in him with her beauty, brains and strength before chuckling to himself, it seemed she would answer that soon enough.

"So what about knocking the opponent unconscious?" He asked as she snorted with a roll of her eyes and flicked his nose with a finger.

"I believe you're in enough pain as it is, Gar." She chuckled as he could only sigh loudly and nod in agreement.

"Mind letting me up?" He asked as she did nothing more then wink before grinding her ass into his covered boner hard as he moaned loudly and she stood up, releasing her hand and helping him up from the floor, he felt sore and very, very tired but it was worth it to see the smile on her face before she leaned over and hugged him tight being careful not to crush him as he chuckled again.

"So what now?" He asked as he leaned over, his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath from where she no doubt left a bruise on his chest.

"Now we go and shower, alone you dirty elf," She teased while he looked at her with a lustful grin, "And afterwards we meet in my room in about half an hour to discuss a potential, serious relationship between us, if that is alright with you?" She wondered as she looked down at him making him stand up, before screaming and hiding his boner in embarrassment as she laughed.

"S-sound great, Kori. Um, better make that forty five minutes though." He laughed nervously while she winked and walked towards the showers before pulling off her tank top and tossing it to him, allowing him to catch a glimpse of her bare chest as he swallowed audibly and followed her, coming into the shower stalls far away from her to not be tempted to join her before he was hit in the face with her shorts and realized that she wasn't wearing any panties before he undressed.

"On second thought make that an hour!" He yelled with a very heavy blush on his face as he held her clothes in his hands and sniffed them deeply with a loud, lustful moan.

Starfire's laugher ringing throughout the entire gym.


End file.
